1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device and a method for providing tactile stimulation adapted for the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and multimedia players, employ touch-sensitive screens as input interfaces. When a user presses one virtual button or icon displayed on a touch-sensitive screen, the button or icon does not provide tactile feedback to the user, as a conventional keyboard does, which has a greater key-travel distance for a keystroke when operated.
In order to improve the user experience, a number of vibrating mechanical members are arranged under the touch-sensitive screen. When sensing a touch operation on the touch-sensitive screen, the vibrating mechanical member at the point of touch begins to vibrate to provide tactile feedback to the user. The technology of enabling the touch-sensitive screen to provide tactile feedback is realized by delivering an electrosensory sensation in response to a touch operation on the touch-sensitive screen. However, there are almost no developments on how the vibration-based tactile feedback or the electrosensory tactile feedback can be applied with a touch-sensitive screen to allow the electronic device to perform massaging functions.
Therefore, what is needed is a means to solve the problem described above.